Lean on me
by Confetta
Summary: This story really has nothing to do with Furuba, Sorry! It's a songfic I wrote for my really good friend Caitie, using the song 'Lean on me' by Bill Withers. Please read if you would like! just keep in mind there's alot of personal stuff in here.


Well, this is just a a short story I wrote for my very good friend Caitie (Silver Marshmellow). If you knew her, you'd make her on too, she's so awesome. Review if you'd like to, but please keep in mind it's my first story I've ever published on here! Constructive crisitsicm is always welcome. And sorry about the random inside jokes!

-This song is 'Lean on Me' by Bill Withers

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But, if we are wise_

_We know that there's_

_Always tomorrow._

From the moment we met, I knew I had found someone special. Our fear kept us away from each other for a while, but once our paths crossed, that was it. We just clicked.

"**How you doin' Illisin?"**

Why do we make up such pointless things? To be honest, I have no idea. At first, we bonded over things that seems pretty stupid to other people. Like bratz dolls, our love of shouting out random sayings at the top of our lungs. Neopets, make-believe games, and as we grew a little older, all the books we would read together. We were brought together over those summers by our mutual friend, but over time, we became friends of our own accord.

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

'_till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

"**You can vent to me, I'll listen!"**

From our elementary and early middle schools years to 8th grade, so much has changed. Before, if someone had asked me, I probably wouldn't have considered us 'Best friends'. If I had a problem, you might not have been the first person I would come running to. As this year presented more and more challenges though, and I found that you were just there for me again and again.

_Please swallow your pride_

_If you have things_

_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill_

_Those of your needs_

_That you don't let show_

"**Struck DOWN!"**

You take all my worries, all my fears, all my insecurities. It seems like you never even got tired of listening to me. From friend problems, to coping with the loss of my Grandpa, you were **always **there when I needed to talk. We grew together. When I was with you, I always felt so much more…creative. And by all means, so much more accepted. I could show up to school in suspenders and you wouldn't bat an eyelash. Well, except to laugh your head off of course. We can even watch Pokemon together, and shout out things about Ash. It doesn't matter that we're huge geeks, because at least we're having fun. That one day in Earth science, when I broke down, that was the day I really knew the extent of how great a person you were. And I knew I had a best friend in you.

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long_

'_till I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

"**And if there are any sha-nan-i-gans, my man-servant Warner will take care of it"**

I knew the Relay for Life was going to be different this year. More meaningful, because of the events that have occurred in the past few months. It would touch me on a personal level this year. When we walked around in the beginning with the kids, buying glow rings and visiting everyone, and I saw the paper bags, I knew it was going to be a hard night.

_If there is a load_

_You have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road_

_I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

"**Meryll is a ****Water**** Pokemon!"**

Last year, the Luminary was pretty hard for me. And that was before. This year, as the candles were lit, I could barely contain my tears. After a few speeches, and after the lights were dimmed; making the words "Hope" and "Cure" glow brightly throw the night; the familiar song 'Lean on me' was sung by Sam and Sean. Of course, we both started singing without a second though. After all, it's what we do. Even when the song was over, and the bagpipes started playing as we inched our way around the track; paying our separate respects to the lives represented by bags; I couldn't stop thinking about the lyrics. You put your arm around me, and I saw that we were both tearing up.

_So just call on me brother_

_When you need a hand_

_We all need somebody_

_To lean on_

_I just might have a problem_

_That you'd understand_

_We all need somebody_

_To lean on_

Oh god, here it comes. I could see the bag from a distance, seeing as it was one of the only ones that had pictures. I knelt in front of it and stared at the picture for awhile: it was one of my Grandfather and me, when I was probably just a year old. The tears came after a while. God, I must have been so loud. Not that you cared or anything. I could have been screaming at the top of my lungs and crying pools, and I'm sure you would have just sat by me patiently. You just put your arm around me, and waited until I was ready to get up. How many people can say that of any of their friends?


End file.
